The present invention relates to fluid pressure compensation, and pertains particularly to improved devices for regulating flow rate uniformly over a relatively large range of pressures.
Pressure regulation is a particular problem for irrigation systems because of the pressure differentials that can occur in a supply line from the source of water to the end of the line. It is important to be able to uniformly distribute water over the length of the system throughout the many branches thereof regardless of the distance from the supply source. Pressure can drop a considerable amount from the supply source to the end of the line or along a branch as a result of the length of the line and various resistances in the line as well as elevations along which the line may be placed.
Other problems associated with drip irrigation systems and with low flow systems is the problem of clogging resulting in eliminating supply of water to certain locations. This is a particular problem for drip irrigation systems in regions wherein the water supply contains a high concentration of minerals and the like.
It has been found that up to forty percent of the emitters in the conventional drip irrigations systems become quickly clogged and non-functional in areas where the water has a high mineral content. This can severely hamper the functioning of the system and can result in loss or damage to crops.
It is desirable that an improved pressure regulating system be available.